


The Night After

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale/Crowley technically, Azrael is probably most definetly soft, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Cuddles, Fic based on comic, Fluff, Ineffable Opposites au, M/M, Mention of Alchohol, aziraphale is azrael, fic based on au, reverse au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Taking place after part 38 but before part 39, After Anathema and Newt left Azrael decides it's been a long enough day and introduces the archangel to his bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaCrimsonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaCrimsonia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ineffable Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679129) by Diana Crimsonia. 



> I absolutely love this au. Ive read the comics so many time, I highly recommend it!!! It's on instagram (linked) PLEASE go check it out!!
> 
> Written with permission, I noticed after i read the comic and went searching for fanfics they were all rated E. Nothing wrong with that, but I wanted to put in some softer non - e - fics so ive got a couple ideas to push out. Keep an eye out for more, I'll be putting them out between writing parts of my own AU

Azrael watched as the witch and her boyfriend walked out the front door, then decided better, and went to the door, locking it tight. And for good measure warded it, just in case his annoying siblings decided to pay another visit. The day had been far too long for his liking. He headed back to his office, pausing at the entry to see Raphael still standing in the center of the room. The archangel’s usual vibrant sparkly light was dim, and he was very slightly swaying back and forth on his feet. Yeah, that wasn’t going to fly for him.

“You ok, sunshine?” Azrael approached, hands in his pockets.

“Hmm?” Raphael seemed to snap out of the far away look he had and looked over at the angel of death. He put on a small, yet tired smile. “Yes dear, I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

Azrael frowned, thinking that the punishment he had doled to those idiotic occultists may not have been enough. Something he will deal with later. Right now Raphael was more important. He gestured his head to the stairs that led to his flat. “Come on, lets get something to drink.” 

“O-oh, ok sure.” Raphael followed him up the stairs. 

Rather than stop in the living room area, where just the other day they had made amends for his spying, Azrael made his way to his bedroom. It was rather late, well after midnight according to the clock on his dresser. He took off his blazer and hung it on his coat-rack and headed towards the bed. Raphael stayed at the door, nervously wringing his hands, unsure of his next movement. He had never been in his love’s room. It was a dream come true, though he never slept. He looked around, and unsurprisingly the decor matched the demon's aesthetic to a T. 

"You can come in, starlight." Azrael had slipped off his turtleneck and shoes at some point and was sitting on the king sized bed. 

"Your room is quite lovely."

"Thanks." Azrael patted the spot next to him. "You can sit here, if you'd like."

"Y-yes, of course." Raphael smiled brightly, and sat next to his love who handed him a glass of whiskey. "Thank you."

Azrael had noticed that the archangel seemed rather tense. He hoped the whiskey, the same whiskey Raphael had given him as a peace offering and the same whiskey he had already decided that he would only share with his love, would help him to relax. He hated seeing the angel so out of sorts. 

"You don't have to stay if you don't want, sunshine." Azrael kept his voice soft and gentle. "You can head back to your observatory, I won't stop you."

Raphael looked at him with wide eyes full of wonder. He smiled tiredly. "I very much would like to go back home, however I don't think I'm fit to drive there let alone teleport. Plus, I most certainly don't have a nice bed like this there." 

Azrael chuckled softly at how the angel had flushed at what he said. He was relieved to see that some of the light was returning, though it was still very soft. He reached out to gently brush the red curls off his shoulders, and gently rubbed the back of Raphael's neck soothingly, working out the tenseness that lingered. "I won't do anything you don't want to do. All I request is that you relax and get some rest."

Raphael nodded, his eyes slipping closed as he felt the tension he had no idea he had in his neck relax at the demon's ministrations. He gave Azrael a tired smile. “Thank you, my dear.” 

Azrael returned his smile. “Come on sunshine, lets get a little more comfortable.” 

Raphael couldn’t help but flush at the alluring sight of his long term crush lounging on the bed. He felt suddenly quite nervous. “R-right, of course. Um, one moment, my dear.” 

The archangel stood up abruptly and walked over to the coat rack to hang up his white blazer, next to the black one.

“Starlight?”

“I just don’t want my vest to get wrinkled. I’ve kept it in tip-top condition for almost 100 years now.” Raphael smiled brightly as he slipped it over his head and folded it, placing it neatly on the dresser. It was followed by his dress shirt and his yellow glasses. He went back to the bed, slipping off his shoes, and, following Azrael’s lead, slipped under the soft covers to sit next to him. He had to admit, the bed was wonderfully comfortable. He looked down at the demon who was stretched out, propped up on one elbow, blanket covering him from the waist down. Oh dear Mother give him strength. He felt his ears turn red. He cleared his throat, his voice having to have gotten lost. “Um, right, so... how should I do this?”

“Lay back, here.” Azrael patted the bed next to him, and Raphael layed back, head resting on his arm. The angel gave him a shy smile, which he returned. He brushed the lush red locks out of Raphael’s face, turning it towards him so he could give the angel a soft kiss. “Just make yourself comfortable, sunshine.”

Raphael turned to his side, back to the demon, and snuggled back against him. Azrael wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. He ran a hand over the firm arm that held him almost possessively. The angel had never felt safer. Anyone else would have probably found it strange that an angel could ever feel safe with the epitome of Death. But he did. 

“Starlight, can you do me a favor?” Azrael’s voice was sleepy, as if he was moments from slumber.

“Yes dear?” 

“Promise me you wont go waltzing into any more satanic cults alone from now on.”

Raphael let out a soft chuckle. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

He felt the demon relax then, and heard a soft snore from behind him. He couldn’t help but feel truly blessed in that moment. And while he had no real concept of sleep, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Tomorrow they will figure out what to do, but for now? Rest.

**Author's Note:**

> If I am missing a tag you want added, let me know and I will add it!
> 
> I don't always reply to your comments, but I appreciate every one! Feel free to tell me what you liked, it keeps me motivated to write!!!
> 
> I am always open for fanart, response fics, pod fics and translations! Just please make sure to link to me and send them to me! 
> 
> My twitter and tumblr is sailoryue, my Instagram is supersailoryue. Come see my doodles!


End file.
